1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a. tile, particularly to a non-polyvinylchloride (PVC) tile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1. A polyvinylchloride (PVC) tile 10 is a multilayer structure comprising a wear-resistant layer, a printing layer and a bottom material layer. The wear-resistant layer is composed of PVC, a plasticizer, a stabilizer, and other processing agents. The wear-resistant layer has a thickness of 0.12˜1 mm. The printing layer comprises a PVC film used as a base layer. A wood grain layer, a stone grain layer, or other pattern layer is coated on the base layer having a thickness of 0.05˜0.15 mm. The bottom material layer is composed of PVC, a filling material of 40˜80 percentage weight (wt %), a plasticizer, a stabilizer, and other processing agents. The filling material is calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, barium sulfate, talc, silicon oxide, silicon carbide, glass fiber, wood powder, starch, organic powder or inorganic powder.
The wear-resistant layer, the printing layer and the bottom material layer are combined into a product in a hot pressing, continuous lamination way or laminated with glue. Due to these layers have different coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), the product warps or arches. In order to overcome the problem, the thickness or the PVC percentage of the bottom material layer in the PVC tile can be increased.
However, PVC itself is a hard material. In order to fabricate the tile, the plasticizer is added to PVC so that the plastic tile has soft, easily-bending, folding and easily-shaped properties and good elasticity. As a result, the plasticizer is an essential additive for processing PVC. Although the plasticizer with low toxicity is mainly used for processing PVC at this stage, consumers still fear for plasticizers. Accordingly, consumers concerned about the safety of the PVC product.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a non-polyvinylchloride (PVC) tile, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.